


Together Unstoppable

by LoaDyron



Series: Valentine's Day [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, League of Legends ship, M/M, Mount Targon (League of Legends), Romance, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoaDyron/pseuds/LoaDyron
Summary: After the fight against Xerath, Atreus deeply wounded fell unconscious. Awakening from his injuries he meets someone, special— the Aspect of the Protector, Taric.The same one he thought to fight against, but to his surprise, something will bloom inside.
Relationships: Taric/Atreus (Pantheon)
Series: Valentine's Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162052
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Together Unstoppable

How much time had passed since the last time I fell in battle? One day? Week? Or merely a couple of hours? I had to know!

Forcing the muscles of my body to move, I slid my legs and arms across the ground. Not now! Just… move! By the stars, what happened while I was down? I forced my muscles again, little by little, and my legs and hands stretched but not enough to get up. Lucky though I could still feel my heart beating, hearing my tired breath. My enemy had enough strength to leave me weak like this. But there was something else.

This familiar smell around me of dust, lichen, mossy and wet. Touching the floor, I could feel a rough rock texture on my tanned skin. And this aura as if the stars in the heavens unified with my soul and body in one, just as when Pantheon possessed me.

This was Mountain Targon!

But how did my enemy carry me here? Did the Ra’Horak tribe leave me behind like this? No, it couldn’t be. The last time one of them— no time to think. They were still down waiting for my help at the temple of Nerimazeth, not too far from here.  
  
Moving my body to lay my arms on the rough floor, my strength came back to me. Finally, I could move my legs and arms, and slowly my eyes opened. Silence invaded the place—rocks of all sizes, as well as magical glowing starlight gemstones floated around. The intense celestial magic in this place …didn’t come from the mountain but from the gems.  
  
I crawled on hands to my spear, where it rested on the floor.  
  
And this feeling inside me? All this wrath, like the sun burning all Runeterra into dust. Anger. Destruction. Disdain, merely feelings but Pantheon knew this place. No. he hated it.  
  
The peak of Mountain Targon where another Aspect lived, The Protector.  
  
Could the Protector’s Aspect have brought me here? Why? The battle wasn’t over yet. Someone had died that day, and I was ready to face another war even if nothing was left for me. Get up to Atreus! Fight! You must! The Aspect of the Protector can’t be trusted. Ignore him and find those who assisted you in battle.  
  
I grasped my spear in case I needed to fight the Aspect. Pushing my muscles and trying to move, my strength failed once again. I used my weapon to balance myself in case of a fall.  
  
“Atreus!” I cried out, feeling the significant effort required to speak in the muscles of my jaws. I felt like a frenzied dragon ready to kill on first sight. My legs and fingers trembled as almost I could feel my strength almost to reach me. “Get up! You are unbroken!”  
  
“Your determination is astonishing.” The Aspect spoke to me with a smooth tone. “Haven’t you realised you can’t go? You are still recovering from your wounds.”  
  
I swung my spear to his throat. “I don’t need your pity, Protector!”  
  
The Aspect smiled. “Is this how you greet someone trying to help you?”  
  
That trick! By his smooth and funny talk, he expected to get me to lower my guard so he could flank me. But I wouldn’t allow myself to be deceived by his actions.  
  
Since the day Pantheon possessed and left me almost dead on the battlefield against a darkin, my life had been nothing but hate and misery. I expected nothing from the other Aspects. All of them would meet the same fate as me eventually. Especially him.  
  
I pressed my spear’s blade on his throat, to make my message clear. “Do you want to—”  
  
His expression softened. “You do not trust me but, would you please lower your weapon?” And with a gentle voice, he said. “We don’t need to fight.”  
  
“Then don’t approach me, Protector.” I ordered.  
  
“If you must.” The Aspect stepped back. “But reconsider my offer. You are still recovering—”  
  
Time was running out as we kept speaking. I had to get up and keep fighting as those left in battle still cried for my presence. Trying to get up while grabbing my spear, the Aspect approached in an attempt to support my arms. But I couldn’t allow it. He couldn’t be trusted.  
  
“Leave me, now!” I cried out, forcing the muscles of my body to support my weight.  
  
The Aspect signed softly. “Let your body first rest so you can go back and fight, Pantheon.” He placed his gaze on my wounds. “Let me finish your treatment, it won’t take that long.”  
  
I opened my mouth to shut him away, but he spoke instead. “After this, you wouldn’t see me again. Is this fair?”  
  
Glancing at my wounds and thinking about my situation, I couldn’t say no to his proposition. In fact, since we met, he had never spoken to me with violence or judgment — as if we had been partners for a long time. But he never knew what my life had become. What I had seen all these years, the consequences of poor choices of selfishness, hate, greed, and so many other mortal decisions. And that’s why he couldn’t understand.  
  
I was a mortal. I was Atreus, the survival aspect of War that had died. Its constellation didn’t shine anymore in the skies, having disappeared like a firework.  
  
So, with an annoyed sigh, I nodded at his request. The Aspect kneeled down next to me, and from his hand, a magical symbol began to shine stretching from his palm to his forearm in a mesmerizing pinkish glow. From his shoulder’s gemstones floated and as he moved his fingers with delicacy, the same ones surrounding us. As the gems drew near to my wounds, the colour of the stones changed to green.  
  
“It must be hard to go alone,” the Aspect said, as he kept his attention on my wounds.  
  
Crossing my arms, I grunted, “What do you know about it?”  
  
“The pain and the loneliness you feel.” The Aspect answered, narrowing his eyes at my wound. “All this hate and anger must be tiring even for you.”  
  
“I got used to it, Protector.” I roared.  
  
“You don’t deserve to live like this.” The Aspect glanced at me. His blue eyes had a faint gloom in their pupils. “Living in agony and distrust. To be despised and living in judgment.”  
  
“That’s because you know nothing,” I murmured to myself.  
  
“That’s true, I know nothing about you.” The Aspect nodded as he smiled at me. “But I know you deserve better than this. Everyone does.”  
  
“Life isn’t that easy as you think it is, Protector.” I tapped my finger on my broad arms. “War is war and when it happens, nobody escapes. All the frenzy of all warriors slashing their enemies, the blood I have tasted on my mouth, the violence the bodies of death have to face; nothing of this brings peace until all the Aspects, Ascendents and demons are stopped. Great power brings only disaster, and those who hold it must be destroyed.”  
  
The Aspect was silent for a while, then spoke. “Thank you for allowing me to know a little about you.” He moved one of his gemstones to his shoulders with his fingers but kept his focus on my wounds. “And because of all the suffering you have been through, no wonder your life seemed to have no meaning.”  
  
“I fight against the ones like you!” I sighed, frustrated. He clearly didn’t listen to me. “Can’t you understand there’s nothing for me to fight for than this?”  
  
“Honestly there’s more than that.” The Aspect insisted, and that brought my nerves to the limit. “You can bring peace to your life, Pantheon, even though you are the Aspect of War.”  
  
“All I bring is destruction. That’s the only thing I know.” I slapped my hand on my chest with conviction. “Nothing has to change because now my purpose is other. Mortals don’t deserve to be in this war you gods fight.”  
  
“True. But do you really believe there’s nothing else you can live for?”  
  
My anger grew as the Aspect spoke. All I wanted was to hit my fists on his face but I couldn’t. How could I fight an Aspect that since we laid eyes on one another brought nothing but kindness and gentleness? No, Atreus, let him treat your wounds and then leave. He can’t be trusted.  
  
We couldn’t get along. It would be impossible for both of us. Our celestial gods despise one another like a dog and a cat. Yet so far, the Aspect had not attacked me or judged me once. It was… strange, but I couldn’t let my guard down. This Aspect— like the others could be influenced by the Protector, and as a puppet, he would serve to his selfish causes.  
  
Yet… I was curious about one thing.  
  
“Why are you chosen to be an Aspect?” I asked more to see if the Aspect would drop his act, but he did the unexpected.  
  
“We share a similar fate, Pantheon.” Kindly the Aspect spoke as he kept treating my wounds with his magic. “I used to be a Knight of the Dauntless Vanguard, an elite order from Demacia. I did my duty as many like me once did, however one day I made a terrible mistake.”  
  
He paused and stopped healing me. His pity was cumbersome and annoying. I loathed it.But… how could I after observing his expression on his face? I couldn’t.  
  
The brightness in the Aspect’s eyes had disappeared like the sun goes to sleep at night. Narrowing his eyes, he gazed on my wound, like a guilty puppy, saying nothing.  
  
Then he spoke, “I wandered around the cloisters of an abandoned temple ruins, and when I returned to my camp everyone was dead.”  
  
He went silent again.  
  
The Aspect gestured with his gemstones to keep healing me, and after a while of silence, he continued. “There was no excuse. Everyone was dead because of my irresponsibility, and my king would sentence me to execution—”  
  
“How did you escape it?” I asked, genuinely curious how a trained man left his men to die. It made no sense to me.  
  
“I plead for mercy from one of my friends, even though I deserved to be punished.” The Aspect said with a gloomy tone. “He spared my life, but he gave me the Crown of Stone.”  
  
“Crown of stone?” I asked.  
  
“It’s a ceremony. If a dishonoured Demacian soldier commits a terrible deed, he has to face the mountain of Targon as tradition,” the Aspect explained.  
  
He faced me. The light from his eyes brightened faintly, but his expression remained the same without any change. He continued, “So, I was left with two choices, leave and begin my life somewhere else but with shame on my name, or face my mistake and try to climb.” He gestured to another gemstone to return to his shoulders. “I choose to climb. I couldn’t live with the idea I had left my men to die. I had to redeem myself even if that meant my climbing to my own death.  
  
“I left everything behind: my homeland, family, friends and my past self. Step by step, always going forward. And while climbing, visions came to me… pain and exhaustion reached my mind and body.”  
  
From his compassionate voice, I could feel all those words in his tone, pain and exhaustion running down his soul like a fire destroying a village. Perhaps the Protector hasn’t influenced this man yet.   
  
“And even still I persisted! Continuing my journey and trying to resist the next test I could endure. I kept telling myself, you will be alright. You will climb the mountain. You can do this.” He gazed at me. “And when the tests ended, I found myself in the pinnacle of the mountain.”  
  
The gleam on his eyes intensified like the sun had ripped the sky—his smile, soft and blissful as if eternal paradise had descendent Targon.  
  
“I met a tall crystalised creature. His voice sounded like thousands of blades penetrating my ears and body at once.” His voice smoothened as he continued. “He spoke to me truths I always had known, and gave me the mantle that was prepared for me since I made my choices.”  
  
His eyes founded mine. “I try to save everyone I can, non-human and human alike. You see,Pantheon, life is too beautiful to be destroyed.”  
  
“Oh that’s… I see.” Nothing further came from my mouth, only surprise. I couldn’t find the words to say against it.  
  
The Aspect with his fingers floated the gemstones back to his shoulders. He said, “My apologies for not having introduced myself properly. Please call me Taric.”  
  
I narrowed my eyes to his sudden greeting, “My name is Atreus.”  
  
Taric smiled. “A pleasure to meet you, Atreus.”  
  
We spent some time in silence as Taric kept treating my wounds. And as time passed, I could feel myself back again—the same rapturous energy running through my veins like a wrathful God. Finally, alive, I was ready for another battle once again.  
  
“Thank you for your help,” I said, grabbing my spear and shield.  
  
Graciously Taric smiled. “Such great energy you have, Atreus. It’s like a furious fire burning all the way.”  
  
I raised an eyebrow, confused by his observation. “What’s that all about? What do you mean?”  
  
“Among all the other Aspects, your aura is strong and feisty.” Taric explained as the gemstones from his shoulders accompanied him as he walked. “It’s a compliment.” He winked.  
  
He helped me to stand up, and without warning, something felt on my belt. I stared at him; in the hope, he could explain what that feeling on my belt was. But Taric limited himself to smile.  
  
“Everything is fine, Atreus. Let me accompany you.”  
  
I decided to ignore his observation and walked at his side until we got separated, in hopes ofnot seeing him again.  
  
  
***  
  
  
A month had passed, and another war stroked. The Ra’Horak war chief told me one of his spies spotted a strange mist coming to Targon. But when he received me at their entrance, it came unexpectedly. Souls whirled around a greenish-black mist like enraged barbarians. We had never encountered this before, but whatever came had the intent to ruin. Being the Aspect of war, it was my responsibility to be present. I would fight alongside with the villagers. After all, war brings nothing but destruction.  
  
After a sound of a worn war echoed in the air, men and women rushed to the battlefield as the war chief, and I joined them. All warriors gathered in formation as the creatures rushed towards us with incredible speed.  
  
Our enemy had strange anatomy. Deformations that bent over crooked like hunchbacks Ugly bobbles of intense light from their scrunched eyes. Gaping mouths sprouting chaotically on their chest and head area, desperately yearned to escape their fleshy prison The line of warriors, among who I stood, tilted their shields while holding their spears.  
  
“Hold!” I cried out, watching the enemy getting closer. “Don’t surrender! Never turn back! Fight!”  
  
As the abominations dove towards us, I turtled on my shield, holding it firmly. The strong impact of the thousands of creatures made those of us in the front line to slide back. We had to persist! We must keep fighting!  
  
“Push!” I yelled.  
  
And so, in the front line, we pushed thousands if not more abominations in front of us. I could feel the muscles of my body endure another impact of creatures trying to break our formation.  
  
But the creatures pressed hard on our shields. Incredible how fragile they seemed, yet their strength seemed like God’s fury. I kept pushing, feeling the immense effort of my legs muscles to move forward. And I gritted my teeth, feeling the muscles of my jaws in fury.  
  
“Ahh!” I shouted like a mad man. “Push! Push!”  
  
We pushed more as suddenly a warrior pierced his spear towards a creature’s chest. Like the same mist where they came from, they disappeared like smoke.  
  
Then as the rest on the front line followed my lead, I dashed my shield towards our enemy, piercing my spear on its chest. Spear against abomination, the carnage would be inevitable.  
  
As we killed all the abominations, a dreadful silence walked among us. Panting, I jerked my head to every corner of the battlefield. It wasn’t over. This seemed a distraction. The mist was still present which meant—  
  
Cries of war of distorted voices echoed in the village. Humanoid shadows approached us as we formed once again in line. As we— what? Ra’Horak warriors had the same light as the creatures we fought before. On their heads, a greenish floated crown of three spikes floated in their heads. Their chests had an upside-down triangle glowing the same light as their eyes.  
  
By all the Gods, what kind of enemy showed in Targon? What happened to all these warriors? No time for questions, only for fighting.  
  
As the enemy tilled their shields, we did the same. And breaking their defences, we swung our weapons against our enemy like furious beasts from the void, rapturous and hellish. Their roars of war echoed in the air as our warriors died in the enemy’s hands.  
  
Two young men stood still, holding their axes as their legs shivered of their surroundings of pure violence and screams of horror from their comrades dying in battle.  
  
Rushing towards them, I hit my spear on the ground. By the harsh hit, the young warriors’ eyes stared at me, widely like frightened little kittens, holding their weapons as if their lives depended on it.  
  
“Fight!” I roared, to encourage them to stand for their leaders. Then I pierced my spear on another enemy warrior. Her blood splashed on my face. “You must!”  
  
The youngest one trembled, “sir I’m just a baker. All my life has been serving food to the people. How does a baker defeat his enemy?”  
  
That good smell of bread once my tribe used to bake for us. Well… that once I baked as well. Felt like a dream to me—the taste of good wheat melting on my mouth, the good sour flavour reaching my senses. But even so, our bakers wouldn’t go away if danger got our home. Their masters trained them exhaustively like any soldier, and even if eventually, they would fall, it was for determination and courage.  
  
The metal of my spear cried out in the air with fury. “Baker or not, you are a warrior now.” I hit my spear on my shield, as my voice sounded harsh. “Go forward and fight!”  
  
Their eyes filled with a determined fire as they grabbed their axes, and with a war cry, they charged and began their carnage.  
  
Arrows flew from both sides as many warriors died around me. And as the last warrior slashed his hammer on another warrior, we all stopped. Panting exhausted, I stared at my enemy. This was too easy! Something wasn’t right.  
  
As a male warrior approached his enemy, the fallen one stabbed him and flanking, ripped his throat. I never saw this type of enemy before. Usually, we Targonians used to fight magic, celestials, humans or darkin; but not this type of enemy.  
  
And as the fallen warrior got up, the rest of the fallen followed. I could see many warriors shaking as they watched the enemy getting up. The enemy must have strange magic working them. They seemed unstoppable, but we were resilient like a mountain.  
  
The war chief rushed in my direction. “What are these beasts? Do you know?” I shook my head. “By the Gods! What do we do now?”  
  
I placed my hand on his shoulder. “Encourage your men to be on the battlefield.” I patted his shoulder. “We can’t surrender! Fight! We must!”  
  
The war chief nodded. As the enemy charged against us, I tilled my shield and pierced my spear towards my enemy chest. As I took off my weapon, her chest imitated a yellowish light running over her body. The warrior rolled her eyes over and opening her mouth. She gave her last breath. The crown had vanished, and the triangle disappeared as he fell on the ground.  
  
“Celestial!” I stared around in the battlefield. And approaching the  
war chief, I yelled in the confusion of blood and corpses falling on the ground. “Our enemy has a weakness. I will have to approach your priestess.”  
  
“That’s good news.” The war chief cried out, flanking with his sword on an enemy. “Go!”  
  
After slashing and piercing my enemies, I approached a small group of priestesses. Frantically moving their hands, they cast fire towards the enemy.  
  
The older one recognised me soon as I approached. “Our enemy is stronger than we anticipated.”  
  
“Not if you invoke celestial power.” Panting, I encouraged her. “I saw with my bare eyes, as my weapon killed one, the enemy didn’t get up.”  
  
“What if they don’t answer my plea?” the priest asked.  
  
“Then I Atreus will make them fear me.” My voice sounded wrathful.  
  
The priestess nodded and raised her hands, she began to chant strange words as we protected her against our enemy. After a long, while moving her hands and chanting frantically, they become white like snow.  
  
At that moment, all warriors’ weapons glow the same light as the priestess’s hands. And with this small light of hope, the warriors killed their adversaries.  
  
Everywhere smelled like fresh blood and screams of dead people falling in battle. Tilting my shield, I dashed to a near soldier trying to flank on my legs. Dodging his attack and swinging my weapon, the blade of my spear pierced the man’s chest. Other cries of war yelled on my back as shadows came in my direction like furious lions.  
  
Turning to face my next enemy, a warrior swung a mace towards my face to kill me… or it should have. Something unexplainable happened, something celestial. The hammer stood still indirect air as crystalised purple lights surrounded me.  
  
The warrior widened his eyes in confusion as if this magic wasn’t supposed to belong to me, it didn’t, but I didn’t linger. I pierced my spear towards his leg, and in agony, the warrior fell on his knees. Hitting my spear on his throat, his body felt on the cold ground.  
  
And so, the rest of the battle went with this carnage and savagery; men after men, a weapon against weapon we all fought until the last one stood still.  
  
When the battle ended, the survivors looked after their injured soldiers. I could feel the blood of others running on my skin like rain dropping from a window.  
  
From all Aspects that magic couldn’t be from Solari or Lunari, neither from the Trickster. A realisation came to my mind as for sure one answer was clear, The Aspect of the Protector, Taric. And then I remembered when he helped me stand up and… something felt on my belt, could be?  
  
Touching my belt, I came across a necklace of the same gemstones he used to treat my wounds. So, what they say was true, this necklace has the Protector’s blessings.  
  
It never occurred to me Taric being like this. All my life all Aspects would fall to the possession, and since my celestial had died and his star shines no more in the skies, it always meant a reminder to me that the others would suffer the same fate one day.  
  
Taric, a mortal Aspect like myself, protected me today with his powers without hesitation, with no second thoughts; only to prevent my death. Perhaps I was too harsh on my judgment the first time we had met. Maybe he wasn’t bad. He tried his best to protect everyone he could, striving to redeem himself from his mistakes.  
  
I looked upon the mountain. Hopefully, Taric will forgive me for being so front judgemental. If not… well, life goes on, and both of us would return to our duties as before.  
  
So, I climbed the mountain Targon and reached the celestial gemstone place, but Taric was nowhere to be found. A little exhausted, I lay down on a rock and waited for his return.  
  
Hours had passed and finally steeps echoed in the air. Grabbing my spear, a shadow emerged from the skies, walking in my direction. By the silhouette of the humanoid figure, it was Taric.  
  
“Wasn’t expecting to see you here, Atreus.” Taric said. “But I will not reject a lovely visit as yourself.”  
  
“Right, sure.”  
  
Those were the only words coming to my mouth. To be honest, I had never heard a man talking like this before, not even when I was a simple tribe warrior; but perhaps this was how Demacians greeted each other? Or simply his own way to greet others? Mannered nothing at the end.  
  
“Thank you for protecting me, on the battlefield.” I showed him the necklace. “If it wasn’t for this it could be my end.”  
  
Taric limited himself smiling, “glad bastion granted you protection.” He noticed me giving the necklace back, but he shook his head. “Keep it. You will never know when you will need it again.”  
  
“Others will need this more than me.” I insisted.  
  
Taric shook his head. “Please, this was purposely given to you.” Then he moved his hand to mine and said, “it’s a present.”  
  
His hand had a warm touch on my skin, like touching silk. This good sensation, a comforting aura, surrounded my senses with safety. Yet, despite this good feeling, I gradually took my hand off as he didn’t seem to mind my gesture. Never got used to this kind of treatment of others. Usually, others looked at me with fear.  
  
“You need to wash your face.” Taric remarked as his blue eyes glanced at my face covered in blood.  
  
“Not possible,” I corrected him. “There’s no water around and besides—”  
  
“You can go to a fountain and wash it.” Taric said. “There’s plenty around in Targon.”  
  
I had no idea what his business was with washing my face, but if it was about making my face clean and such; well later.  
  
My duty here was done. Taric forgave me, and now it was time to leave but at the same time… my muscles relaxed as if we flew on heavens. Closing my eyes, the soft breeze touched my beard and tanned skin. My mind evaporated from all the wars I had participated in, replaced with nothing else than my tribe’s people having peace.  
  
When I opened my eyes, Taric asked. “How do you find this place?”  
  
“Not bad,” I answered, placing my glance on the sky. “I saw my people, the Ra'Horak tribe.”  
  
“Speaking of such, telling me more about it.” Taric sat next to me. “You were once from that tribe, is it not?”  
  
I glanced at him. “What do you want to know?”  
  
Taric smiled, “everything.”  
  
I grunted. “you will hear nothing than a mundane life of a warrior and his traditions—”  
  
Taric nodded. “When you are in peace, you talk about them, as if you miss home. I know that feeling, Atreus.” He laid his hands on the rock. “And besides it’s a good opportunity to know more about them and you.”  
  
Taric seemed enthusiastic about this subject, so I explained my past warrior life. About my tribe, how we were trained and life in general. Then he told me his life as a Knight, how things were in his homeland and how he misses people from his country dearly.  
  
And with explanation, our conversations turned around. After I came back to tell Taric about a war we once had as a Ra’Horak tribe, life's subject came to our discussions. From there, other topics come to the surface like, existence, how we should forgive our past even with our mistakes, the difficulty of choosing what to live or left behind and die, and striving to not lose hope even in difficult times. Strangely, all these conversations had meaning and depth. And for the first time, I was enjoying the company. Taric’s company.  
  
And of a sudden, where our conversations had our interest, it became the subject of beauty. Strange for a man but it seemed to be one of his favourites. As he looked to tell beauty is difficult because it can be anything, he explained as we watched stars uniting in the sky and transforming into constellations.  
  
“See that?” Taric pointed to the constellation. “That’s beauty! And deserves all my protection and attention.”  
  
I chuckled at how he found something so mundane for him to protect, but that’s probably why I found it funny. But then he said something in which I wasn’t prepared.  
  
“And there’s something else beautiful as well.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
He smiled. The same one he did when we first met. “You, Atreus.”  
  
I felt my cheeks burning as he said my name. How— why? This wasn’t supposed to happen. Why on earth did he find me… that? I had to correct him.  
  
“Hold it, now.” I moved my hand to my face. “You found me beautiful?”  
  
Taric nodded. “Of course. Tell me why shouldn’t I.”  
  
Of course, he could find me whatever he thought of me but again, never received such a compliment, especially from another man. Someone told me once my body had a muscular physique, well of course. As a warrior, my chief tribe expected his soldiers to have resilience. If this was the aspect, Taric referred to as beautiful, then nothing special about it. If not— better not ask him.  
  
After all, I am Atreus; the human that all the Gods would fear.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Months had passed, and since that day, we started to see each other more frequently. We began to share joys and perspectives from each other’s experiences. And since I have been with Taric, my life has changed gradually.  
  
Despite all his mistakes, I realised that all his people never trusted him, and the harshness the mountain brought to him; he taught me that life has to be lived. And coming back to what I had done so far, it meant everything. When was the last time I heard a child laughing with joy? A horse running upon the green land? Or even a father teaching his son to hunt?  
  
Thinking of these little things and more, my life has been an obsession with ending things. Destroying what it meant to be ended. I would never give up on my task, Aspects need to learn their lesson and to carry their bother with responsibility. But if Taric would want, we could travel somewhere else and who knows, maybe we would end up in a situation in need of both of us.  
  
But during all these days, while we talked and had good moments together; something sparkled inside me. No explanation or the right moment, it happened so sudden like war itself. Every time Taric approached me, my heart raced faster like a fire burning a land. It was an uninvited stranger asking me to welcome this strong but genuine feeling inside of my heart.  
  
What should I do? Is this meant to happen at all? I am a warrior, Taric a protector. There was no way death and life could co-exist together, even if deep inside I fabricated this false hope that one day we may—  
  
Arghh! By the gods! Why did this have to happen to me? I could run away and not see him again, yet… every time I visited this place felt another excuse to see him one more time.  
  
He turned his attention to me. “You seem stressed.” He approached. “Is something bothering you?”  
  
“No, I’m fine, Taric.” I protested, even though my voice didn’t sound like my usual one. More like… Atreus, slap your face. Do something! Anything!  
  
Taric gazed at me and laid his hand on my shoulder, he said. “If you don’t feel ready to tell me your problems, that’s fine Atreus. But please do not lie to me, even if you mean to not cause pain.”  
  
“That’s not the case, Taric. Not—”  
  
I couldn’t tell him, even if I wanted to. By all the lives I have ended in my life, my heartbeat like a drum of war, ready for the next battle. We were never supposed to get along. We are opposites, our destiny is meant to be hostile, we were supposed to be enemies for eternity.  
  
“You know we aren’t supposed to get along—”  
  
“Atreus, we passed through that, didn’t we?”  
  
“Yes, but—”  
  
“So, it means we can get along. We no longer need to seek each other’s throats.”  
  
I felt his fingers on his hand, pressing my shoulders gently as if he tried to comfort me. Taking a deep breath, I moved my hand to his hand, but instead of shaking it off, it stood still.

Taric widened his eyes in surprise, but then he smiled. “See? Your hand is seeking me out.” His voice had a soft touch on his tone. “Don’t be afraid to tell me what’s troubling you, Atreus. I am here for you.”  
  
His words sounded honey into my ears. Sweet. Tempting... at the same time too good to be true. Not really. Taric spoke the truth; it was me who should maybe give a chance for once. All my life had been a disappointment, expectations and this compulsive way to end things that broke my trust.  
  
It has been so hard, all these years. All alone facing every single battle, every lousy decision others did. And meeting Taric in these circumstances had been like a breeze of fresh air. The fearless light in the dark ready to bring life to me.  
  
“Perhaps another time, then?” Taric asked.  
  
As I hit my hand on the rock, Taric held my hand as I groaned. Our eyes found one another. His eyes had his dilated pupils as I kept feeling his fingers on my skin. My heart was already on my throat, racing like a mad dog chasing a stick.  
  
“You know you are holding my hand?” I asked in an attempt to stop my heart from going so crazy about this situation.  
  
Taric smiled. “I do.” Then he caressed my hand. My body was paralyzed by such tenderness coming from his touch, it felt like smooth silk touching my skin. My heart? It felt like it’s going to explode from this ecstatic moment.  
  
And then without realising my actions, as an instinct, I moved my hands towards his shoulders. Taric widened his eyes of surprise, but quickly he winked. “Change of mind?”  
  
I took a deep breath. “This is not easy—”  
  
Taric moved his hand to my face as he smiled gently. “I know.” His fingers travel on my cheeks, passing through my lips. “But maybe its time you opened yourself again and allow yourself to breathe and live.”  
  
As I moved my head towards him, we faced each other. “Sorry, I’m not good in these situations. But my feelings for you are genuine.”  
  
“As so are mine,” Taric confessed, moving his arms around my neck. “Remember when I said you are beautiful? I mean it, Atreus. I love your feisty energy and your unstoppable determination.”  
  
As Taric embraced me, I moved my hands to his face. “Thank you for healing me at that time.”  
  
“You need my help, how could I refuse coming from a beautiful man?” Taric said in a comforting tone. “You don’t need to rush. Take your—”  
  
It was time. It must be done before I face another war.  
  
Cupping his face as I moved mine closer, I let our lips touch for the first time. My heartbeat beating a frantic rhythm as our lips explored each other at a passionate pace. I instinctively moved my hands and let it travel from his back to his waist and he did the same. His touch was both gentle yet strong.  
  
Taric moved his hand to my face, caressing my cheeks as I felt his fingers on my beard and lips. The other free hand slid down on my thighs. I groaned, craving with my fingers slowly down on his back.  
  
My heart raced faster and faster as we faced each other. We moved our heads towards each other’s shoulders, while we embraced each other tidily. I could listen to Taric breathing, tenderly at a slow pace. Feeling his long hair falling down on my shoulders, and the softness on my cheeks as we rested each other’s foreheads together.  
  
Taric smiled, not with softness but with confidence. “Another round?”

I smirked. “You know I never back down from a fight.”

I don’t know where this would lead us. I don’t know what the future would bring us. But deep inside, I was thankful to have met Taric. I will fight and die for him. Let our destiny no more be told by what our Celestials believe but from what we believe.

And I believe together we will be unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

> I write this short story to move out of my comfort zone of my two cute boys and explore other dynamics and ships of Taric. I enjoyed writing this trope and leaned a lot about it.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this short story as I did like to write it.


End file.
